


Why Not Both?

by LastQueenofMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastQueenofMars/pseuds/LastQueenofMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jane's movie night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Not Both?

It started out as a regular movie night. You, being the strong woman you are, invited your long time crush and his boyfriend over. Naturally, they let you pick the movie (a Dick Tracy classic) and for some reasonthey also allow you to sit between them. You try to hide your suspicions and you do that well. But the both of them are…odd. They’ve been finding excuses to touch you, they’ve been hugging you. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say they were…touching your legs.

Calm down, Jane. It’s nothing to be worried about. You blush as Jake gives your knee a squeeze without looking from the screen. Dirk’s advances further up your mostly exposed leg.

“Jane, will you have sex with us?” Dirk’s blunt question rings dead in your ears.

“W-what?!” You almost shriek.

“Dirk, you ruined the plan. I guess I have no choice now.”

At this point, you try to comprehend sound as Jake’s hand slides under your shirt. “I have feelings for you just like I do with Dirk.” His fingers reach your bra and you flinch backwards. Dirk’s hand pauses. It’s dangerously close to your…God, you can’t even say it. Sure, you’ve had sex before but you have never been virtuous.

“What?” You sqeak. Dirk kisses your neck as Jake goes under your bra and gropes you softly. You let out a sharp gasp as he squeezes the nipple between his fingers. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy this.

“Oddly enough, I could say the same too.” Dirk chimes in as he rub your inner thigh. His warm hands just arouses you more. While you are dizzy from Dirk’s warmth, Jake takes the opportunity to push your clothing up.

“Jane, you look absolutely stunning.” You blush as you feel both of their eyes on you. Just as you’re about to cover your goodies up, Dirk gets a hold of your arms. You squeal as he lays you between his legs your back flush against his chest. You also feel something poking you from back there.

“Off this goes.” Dirk says pulling your shirt over your head and quickly proceeds to undo your bra. You bite your lip as he sucks on your neck and foldles you. Jake spreads your legs apart as he gets between them to kiss your stomach. You tremble as you feel Jake’s lips against your skin. You’ve been dying for this contact.

He kisses upward until he hits your neck. He grinds into you and you stifle a moan. Your mind reels at the reality of it all. “W-wait. Shouldn’t we…um go to my room? It’s more-” before you can finish, Dirk’s already picked you up and takes you to your room.


End file.
